Bruce Dickinson
left|thumb|149px Bruce Dickinson (Paul Bruce Dickinson, nascido em 7 de Agosto de 1958 em Worksop Notts, Inglaterra) é o vocalista da banda de heavy metal Iron Maiden. Anteriormente, ele era o vocalista da banda Samson de 1980 até ter-se juntado ao Iron Maiden com seu album Number of the Beast em 1982. Outros talentos do cantor incluem literatura, editoração, esgrima olímpica, tecnologia ferroviária e pilotagem de aviões Boeing 737 para a linha aérea do Reino Unido Astraeus (da qual a Iceland Express faz o leasing de seus aviões) onde ele é empregado como Comandante. Ele é as vezes chamado de ""Conan, o Bibliotecário"" em homenagem ao personagem no filme UHF de Weird Al Yankovic, e foi também apelidado de 'The Air Raid Siren'. Bruce usava o nome artístico "Bruce Bruce" antes de juntar-se ao Iron Maiden. Ele é também um guitarrista acima da média, como pode ser visto no video Live After Death e em vários vídeos de sua carreira solo. Ele estudou História no Queen Mary and Westfield College pela Universidade de Londres, e era um ativista de política estudantil como membro do Partido Conservador (UK). Discografia Samson: Head On (1980) Shock Tactics (1981) Live at Reading 1981 (1990) Iron Maiden: The Number of the Beast (1982) Piece of Mind (1983) Powerslave (1984) Live After Death (Live 1985) Somewhere in Time (1986) Seventh Son of a Seventh Son (1988) No Prayer for the Dying (1990) Fear of the Dark (1992) A Real Live One (Live 1993) A Real Dead One (Live 1993) Live at Donington '92 (Live 1994) Best of the Beast (compilation 1996) Brave New World (2000) Rock in Rio (2002) Edward the Great (compilation 2002) Eddie's Archive (limited box set including Beast Over Hammersmith, Best Of The B'Sides and The BBC Archives (2002)) Dance of Death (2003) Brave New World (2000) A Matter of Life and Death (2006) Bruce Dickinson: Tattooed Millionaire (1990) Balls to Picasso (1994) Alive in Studio A (1995) Skunkworks (1996) Accident of Birth (1997) The Chemical Wedding (1998) Scream for Me Brazil (1999) The Best of Bruce Dickinson (2001) Tyranny of Souls (23 de maio de 2005) Anthology DVD Triplo (19th June 2006) Shoot all the clowns Videos e DVDs com o Iron Maiden: Video Pieces (1983) Behind the Iron Curtain (1985) Live After Death (1985) 12 Wasted Years (1987) Maiden England (1989) Up the Irons - The First Ten Years (1990) From There to Eternity (1992) Donington Live 1992 (1993) Raising Hell (1994) The Number Of The Beast (2001) Rock in Rio (2002) Visions of the Beast (2003) The Early Days (2004) Death on the Road (2005) Aparições Especiais: Xero - Oh baby (EP - Lone Wolf secret track 1983) Soundtrack - The Nightmare on Elmstreet Part 5 (Bring Your Daughter to the slaughter 1989) Rock aid Armenia - The Earthquake Album (Smoke on the Water cover 1989) Comic Relief - Smear campaign (Elected cover 1992) Nativity In Black - A tribute to Black Sabbath (Sabbath Bloody Sabbath cover 1994) Montserrat Caballe- Friends for life (Bohemian Rhapsody cover 1997) Extreme Championchip Wrestling Compilation - Extreme Music (The Zoo cover 1998) Soundtrack - The Bride of Chucky (1998) Humanary Stew- A tribute to Alice Cooper (Black Widow cover 1998) Ayreon - Universal Migrator part II:Flight of the Migrator (Into the Black Hole 2000) Halford - Resurrection (The One You Love to Hate 2000) Halford - Live Insurrection (The One You Love to Hate 2001) Tribuzy - Execution (Beast In The Light 2005)